Depth mapping refers to gathering information relating to the distance of objects in a scene from a viewpoint. Depth mapping enables users and applications to accomplish, or improve upon, various tasks such as object recognition, gesture control, and focus control.
However, there is an ongoing challenge to efficiently generate accurate and precise depth maps. Conventional methods for depth mapping are imprecise and/or inefficient (e.g., require excessive power consumption, processing, and/or expense).